Draco Malfoys hidden secrets
by hailey malfoy
Summary: Dracos life was simple, he was cool, handsome and loved by anygirl. He is soon to get his mark and move on with his life .But theres one thing stopping him from getting his mark,The Dark Lords Daughter.
1. The Dark Lords Daughter

The sun slowly rose and the sun beamed through the white mansions windows. Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed slowly, yawning and recalling his last dream. He had changed a lot over the years, he no longer was the small eleven-year-old boy, and he was now 17 and fully-grown. Draco heard a small knock on the door and the door opened. " Mister Draco...Mister Malfoy is needing ur presence." Blinky said bowing. " Ya whatever" Draco yawned again waving the elf off. Blinky left closing the door firm behind him. " Well I wonder why im needed. Another damn meeting. Or is dad going to tell me that there is only 2 more days before I get my mark" He sighed and stood up walking over to his window leaning on his windowsill. He looked out and noticed a car sitting in front of the house he had never seen before. He suddenly remembered what the day was, the 13 of July, the special meeting was today. Draco threw on his jeans and a shirt and ran a comb threw his stringy hair. He didn't bother slicking it back anymore... it looked better down. He walked downstairs and looked around seeing his father sitting at the table talking to a man in a cloak, Draco refused to even look at the man. " Ahh Draco...glad to have u join us" His father said looking up at him. Draco descended down the stairs and sat down at the very end of the table. The man in the cloak looked at Draco, but his face was scarce to see. "Draco, we have guests here, im hoping u to be polite and say hello." Luscious malfoy said. " Guests??" Draco said looking around only seeing the man in the cloak. " Yes guests, the Dark Lord decided to bring his daughter along, she's your age, and has been going to Hogwarts, Miss. Hailey Riddle. She is in Slytherin" Luscious said. Draco's heart jumped in his throat, Hailey Riddle? , He had the biggest crush on her since 3rd year. Draco nodded. " Ya I know her" His voice cracked a bit from nervousness. " Hailey, come in here dear" Luscious said standing up. Hailey walked in and looked around and spotted Draco and blushed remarkably red. Draco, in return, blushed slightly and stood up. "Hailey, I believe u know my son, Draco" Luscious said nodding between them. " Ya ive seen him around school" Her voice was just as shaky as his. " Well, ur father and I have some business to attend to, Draco, show her to Ur room," Draco gulped. My room? Him and her, alone in his room? Draco nodded and started walking upstairs hearing Hailey's footsteps behind him. Draco opened the door and held it opened for her. " Thank u" She seemed just as nervous as him. Draco smirked, alone with Hailey Riddle, a very beautiful Slytherin. He walked in closing the door softly behind him but firmly. Hailey walked around his room her hands behind her back looking at every detail in his room. " This is a cute room," she said slowly. " Cute? How can my room be cute? Its manly," Draco said pushing a hand through his hair and sitting down on his bed. " Well sit down" his voice was sounding bitter and he didn't want it to. Hailey shot a look at him and sat in a chair. " Soo...hows u and Parkinson?" Hailey asked, the words sounding vile, but she didn't care. " There never was a me and Parkinson" Draco said quickly. " Well u went to the Yule ball together so I thought u were together" she looked away from him; she sounded stupid in some way. U was already going with someone or it would have been u and me. Draco thought to himself. " Well she was the only girl left" He looked at her hoping to catch her eye, and he did. She gave a faint smile and relaxed a bit. They sat in silence for a while when Draco stood up and opened his window and then laid down on the bed. " Well what do u want to do?" Draco asked staring at the ceiling. " Ur the host, u should think of somthing" Hailey was nearly falling asleep. " Ur about to fall asleep!" Draco said laughing. " Well it is boring just sitting here" Hailey said standing up. Draco and Hailey spent the rest of the day just talking about stuff, Draco sneering once In a while. They stood at the Door as Hailey and her Father were leaving. "Bye" He wanted to kiss her, her hand, her cheek, something. Hailey waved back at him and walked down the stairs, feeling like she had just had the best night of her life. The next morning Draco woke up to see Brandi standing over him. "Get up, were going back to school today!" she shouted excitedly. Draco got up slowly but regretfully as he was having a Dream about Hailey and didn't want to be disturbed. Draco threw on his clothes and then stuffed all his books and robes into his trunk and dragging it down the hall trying to recall his dream. Him and Hailey alone in his room and been so pleasant, why did she already have to be dating someone? Why didn't I have the courage to ask her out? Why was I so stupid? He kept asking himself these questions all the way out to the Ministry limo. He sat through the long drive to the Platform. He stepped out into the station and ran up the pavement to see if he could spot Hailey. He stopped and looked around before he went through the brick wall. Draco ran thorough it to see Hailey with a bunch of her friends laughing and giggling. Hailey looked over at the portal and saw him running through and smiled and waved, but then turned to see Jake Kelly behind her. She smiled and hugged him and he kissed her cheek. Draco scowled and slowly walked over to the train throwing his stuff into the lower compartment. He stepped up to the train and looked for Crabbe and Goyle. He saw Brandi fluttering her eyes and giggling with Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes, his sister with Harry Potter, what next? Draco sat In the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, and began talking about people as always. Hailey and one of her friends past the compartment, and she stopped and opened the compartment door and looked at Draco. "Umm, can I talk to u for a second?" She asked. Her friend obviously knew to go away so she walked off to their compartment. Draco stood up eagerly and smirked. "Yea sure." He looked at Goyle and Crabbe and raised his eyebrows and walked out with Hailey. They walked to the back of the train and into one of the back closets. Draco's heart jumped In his throat like then night before and he looked at her. Hailey shut the door and looked at him. "I need u to promise me something," She said looking him straight in the eye. Draco smirked, "and that would be?" He asked trying to be as smooth as possible. "well what happened last night me being in your room and all ... well I need that to be a secret just between u and me I don't want people spreading rumors about us. "she looked at him. Draco nodded feeling his heart sank, this wasn't what he expected he wanted Hailey in his arms, but what was he supposed to do? Force her? Draco shook his head to get these questions out of his head. Hailey reached back for the door handle and still looking into his eyes gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the door and walked out. Draco who hadn't been expecting this stood there dumbfounded. He slowly walked back to his compartment and looked at Crabbe and Goyle with a sad expression. "Well she kissed my cheek at least" Draco said sitting down. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. Draco sat there thinking about her soft lips against his cheek, her smile brought him smiles and her laugh made him want to laugh. The train suddenly stopped and the lights slowly dimmed and flashed out. "Not again!" Draco said in a sigh. He stood up and looked out the compartment to see someone running right at him. It was Brandi. "Draco I think its dementors again" Brandi said in a panicked voice. 


	2. 2 dementors one kiss

Draco looked at his sister. "What do u want me to do about it?" He asked. "Well I don't know, do something!" Brandi said slapping him in the head. " Go back to the cart with Potter, and stay there!" Draco said nudging her down the hall. Brandi rolled her eyes and pushed Draco and walked on to the cart. Draco went back to his and looked at Crabbe and Goyle." Im gonna check on something ill be right back" Draco said turning around and taking one step out the door when something ran into him full blast causing him to hit the door of the cart. He looked down and saw Hailey with her arms around him and shaking. "Whoa... Hailey are you alright?" He asked pulling her into the cart and setting her down in a chair lifting her head. "There are Dementors in our cart" Hailey said. Draco looked at her then at Crabbe and Goyle. "Go check" Draco said nodding his head towards the door. Crabbe and Goyle were scared but they did as they were told and walked out shutting the door behind them and disappearing into the darkness. Hailey looked at him but then at the door and gave a small scream. Draco turned around quickly to see two slimy, gray hands sliding the door slowly open. Draco stood up and pulled Hailey to the back of the cart. Hailey covered her eyes and then put her face into Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and stupidly stared at the Dementors. The Dementors slowly stooped down ready for a kiss. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" They could hear a loud, strong voice. Suddenly a white stag produced from what felt like nowhere and drove the dementors out of the box. Draco slid to the ground still holding Hailey but he was dizzy and felt numb. The lights slowly dimmed on and the cart was full of light, Harry turned to Brandi, "go get Lupin" Harry said stowing his wand into his pocket. Brandi ran down the hall and nearly dragged Lupin down the hall and into the cart. Lupin pulled out a chocolate frog and handed it to Draco and Hailey. Hailey stood up and sat down in a chair looking up at Lupin, Harry, and Brandi. "well just eat those and ull be fine, were gonna check on the rest of the students." Lupin said ushering Harry and Brandi out and closing the door. "Draco are you ok?" Hailey asked tapping his shoulder and kneeling down to him. Draco felt sick, tired, and numb, but he nodded and bit the head off the chocolate frog and chewed it slowly. Brandi opened the door and looked at Hailey. " Umm, Hailey, Jake's umm, soul is gone" She said. Hailey nodded, this somehow didn't strike her as much as she thought it would, she cared more for Draco then she does for Jake." Im so srry Hailey" Brandi said in a sad tone. "Its aright ... really" Hailey said sliding down next to Draco. Brandi shut the door and walked over to Harry. "Shouldn't u go see him?" Draco asked Hailey stuffing the rest of the chocolate frog in his mouth. She shook her head; she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Draco swallowed the remaining chocolate frog in his mouth and looked at her closely. "Hailey, why did u kiss me on the cheek?" He asked, he had wondered this ever since she kissed him. Hailey blushed a tad bit. "I don't know I just felt like it" She didn't look at him; she didn't want him to see her blushing. Crabbe and Goyle came back in shaking. "Did you get scared?" Draco asked laughing. Goyle grunted and slammed himself onto a chair. Crabbe sat down staring at the ground. "Ill take that as a yes." Draco said smiling. The train ride was longer and it grew dark outside. When the train slowed and completely stopped, Hailey stood up and helped Draco up who was still quite numb. They walked off the train Hailey occasionally having to steer Draco. Draco tried to pull himself up into the carriage but fell onto his back on the ground. "Just great Draco, ur so weak!" Brandi said laughing. Hailey picked him up and pushed him up into the carriage. She climbed into the carriage herself, and shook her head. " As soon as we get to the castle ur going to Madame Pompfrey" Hailey said holding her hand to his forehead. "I don't need to go to Madame Pompfrey, Hailey im fine." Draco said leaning back against the soft, cushioned seat. "Ok, but if u faint, im going to laugh at you" She said removing her hand from his head. "Ur warm but not hot" She said. Draco laughed. "Ya well if I faint, everyone is going to laugh at me," Draco said. Hailey laughed too, "That's true but ill be laughing the hardest" Hailey said. Draco scooted closer to her his mind swelling with her smiles, and laughs. Hailey saw him scoot and she scooted to him too and she bit her bottom lip. Draco's hand found hers and he clasped it hoping she wouldn't take it away. Hailey froze but smiled, his warm hand on hers made her feel good. Draco leaned in on her looking into her eyes as he did. Hailey leaned in too; they were inches from having their first kiss with each other. Draco couldn't wait any longer; he kissed her not just a peck, but a long lasting kiss. Hailey kissed him back her eyes closed. Draco pulled away and looked at her smiling." I- you," she didn't know what to say. Draco gave a small laugh and kissed her again causing her to lie on her back with him on top of her. Hailey felt a slight uncomfortable; she had never actually gotten this far with Jake, and she just kissed Draco for the first time and now he was on top of her. Draco felt her uneasiness and whispered in her ear. "Its ok" He kissed her again this time traveling down her neck and then back up. Hailey began breathing hard; her body started to tingle and a sensation overwhelmed her. Draco felt her shaking and he smiled. "were at the castle" He said looking out the window to the Gigantic castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	3. Head Boy Duties

They all entered into the Great Hall. Draco looked up at the ceiling; it looked dark, and grey. "I guess that's the weather tomorrow" He said to himself and looked down as he saw the long line of first years enter, shaking and some of them wet. Draco laughed, he remembered when Goyle fell in the lake their first year. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in between Hailey and Goyle. Draco slipped his hand into Hailey's. Hailey bit her bottom lip but smiled and turned back to her friends she was talking to. Draco couldn't help but smile too, he turned to look at the sorting hat, and it looked somewhat older. Across the way Draco could see Potter, laughing and chatting with his lil Gryffindor friends. Draco scowled, and looked down at his sister who was obviously infatuated with him. He slid his hand from Hailey's and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. His hand made its way to her knee and up to her thigh. Hailey felt the movement of his hand and she looked at him, and put her hand on top of his pushing it back down slowly. "Not in the Great Hall" she muttered and left his hand at her knee, slowly she smiled at him and scooted closer to him, laying her head to his shoulder. Draco sighed slightly; obviously it was going to be hard to break in Hailey, to get her used to his ways.  
  
"Welcome back students, and to the First years, Welcome to the wonderful magic world. If I may say, this year will be interesting, our 7th years will be leaving, and step out into the rest of their lives. While the rest of the students are stuck with me" a grin spread across Dumbledore's face. "As usual, this would be the time for me to make a long speech, so here it is, I am hungry" and with that Dumbledore stepped down from his pedestal and sat down at the Teachers table. The food instantly appeared and the First years squealed with delight. Draco slowly picked up his fork and stabbed it down into his mashed potatoes. Brandi who had suddenly realized that here was life other than Harry Potter, she too began eating. Hailey sat there not very hungry, losing your boyfriend, then having another one simply just pop up into your life is confusing. Draco looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently. She gave a faint smile to him and laid her head down onto the table. Hailey's eyes rested to the long smooth surface of the table, and she ran her fingers over it. "Hailey what are you doing?" Draco asked looking down at her once more. "Nothing" she said lifting her head form the table and sighed. About 30 minutes passed and the Hall was full of Students groaning from being full. "Well im off, to do my duties" Draco said standing up. "What do you mean your duties?" Hailey asked standing up herself. "Well seeing as I am Head Boy, I have to watch the First years get to their dormitories safely," Draco said with a smirk. "So basically ur going to torture them on their way?" she asked rolling her eyes at him. "Basically" he laughed and took her hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall along with all the other students dying to get to their Common rooms to sleep. "Draco where are we going?" she asked pulling back so he would stop pulling her. "Umm, the Head Boys office" he smirked. "They have an office?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him. "Ya, Father did some convincing and said that all respectable officials should have their own offices" Draco said looking down each and every hall looking for the hidden door. "Respectable? Ur respectable?" she asked with a laugh and walked after him her hand twisted into his. He turned to look at her. "Of course Im respectable" he said. "I thought u were supposed to be making sure the first years get to the dorms safely" she said with a smile. "I am" Draco turned toward a student. "Hey get to ur dorm," he said. "Yes sir" The first year scurried off. "See?" he asked smiling looking at her.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and tapped it against a tall white statue of Proffesor Dippet "this was Dippet's office when he wanted to get away from things, I guess the Headmasters office was lil hard because everyone knew the password." Draco said pushing aside the statue with much trouble and stepping inside his office, pilling Hailey in it along with him. "Father and I came early before school and tidied up a bit," he said letting go of Hailey's hand and sitting down into his chair. "I can see that you really like me," she said pointing up at her picture where she was laughing with her friend Amelia. Her picture had big hearts around it. "Ya well it was supposed to be a secret, I didn't actually think that you would be in here" he said pulling her down onto his lap. "How did you get that picture anyway were you spying one me?" she smiled and rested her arms around his neck. "Pretty much, I never wanted you out of my sight" he kissed her neck softly." Well, what did you want me in here for" she said running her fingers down the back of his neck. "You know what I wanted you in here for" Draco said slipping her robes off.  
  
Hailey looked down at him. "Draco, umm this feels weird," she said biting her bottom lip. "What does?" Draco asked. "Well I mean I just got out of a relationship with Jake, and now im doing this with you" She said getting up form his lap and sitting onto the desk in front of him. "Hailey, trust me, im not going to hurt you" he said taking her hand into his. Hailey closed her eyes. "I know you wont hurt me" she said opening her eyes slowly, Draco just didn't understand, it's hard for a girl to decide to give up her virginity. In here eyes, she was the victim put under pressure to give it up. "Then what is it, are you scared?" Draco asked rubbing her hand. Hailey nodded, she didn't know if shed be able to deal with the pain that it would bring. "Draco, It will hurt, I know it will," she said still biting her lip nervously. "Baby im not going to hurt you I swear, Hailey I would never dream of hurting you" Draco said standing up and putting his other hand to her cheek and gently stroking it. "Draco I know" she said. " Hailey, if you don't want to ill understand, I mean I know how hard it is for you to decide." Draco said sitting next to her on the surface of the desk. Hailey looked at him, "Draco im fine, its ok" She said giving a weak smile. Draco smiled. "Wait, are you sure?" he asked. " Ya, im sure" she said. "Now are u positive?" Draco asked, he really didn't want to pressure her. "Draco, im positive" she said with a laugh. Draco smiled and kissed her once again causing her to lie on her back. Draco slowly climbed onto her kissing her passionately his tongue going in quickly massaging hers. Hailey moaned, kissing him back her tongue occasionally responding to his. He smiled at her moan. "Feels good don't it?" he asked breaking the kiss slightly but then going back to kiss her. Hailey's body shook, and her breathing became heavier. Draco could hear the sudden change in her breathes which turned him even more. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it the door and muttered something and the door locked instantly and Draco laid his wand into a drawer and closed it and slowly began unbuttoning her school shirt while kissing her. Hailey moaned a lil louder and ran her hands to the bottom of his shirt slipping it over his head breaking the kiss just to get it over but the instant it was their lips met again sending in waves of passion.  
  
Draco slid the shirt off of her and moved his hands to work on her skirt. He lifted the elastic and slid it down her legs throwing the skirt to the floor. Hailey's hands went down his abs, years of Quidditch workouts surely paid off, her hands met with his belt and she undid his belt kissing him harder. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them sliding them down his legs, leaving him in his boxers. Too many god damn layers! Draco thought looking down at her last piece of clothing, her panties. Draco looked up at her and broke the kiss. "Hailey, are you positive your ready for this?" He asked. "Ya, im sure" she said smiling. Draco slid his hands down to her hips and slowly removed her panties. Draco felt himself getting hard as he saw how wet she was. Hailey slowly slid off his boxers and she laughed. Draco blushed slightly and kissed her neck sucking on her slightly, his fingers found her opening and he slowly prodded into her, playing with her clit and hearing her moans of pleasure fill into his ears. Draco continued to move his fingers all around into her until he felt her walls tighten. He slowly removed his fingers and looked at her. "Are u ready?" he asked positing himself. Hailey nodded and closed her eyes preparing herself for the excruciating pain she was going to feel. Draco slowly pushed his hard erection into her, feeling a wave of pleasure sweep over him. Hailey gasped, pain filling her body. She whimpered slightly and let out a soft "ow" a little trickle of blood came down her leg as she heard a pop and pain went over her again.. Draco looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked his eyes full of concern. "Ya im fine don't stop" she said in a painful moan. Draco continued pushing into her, his pace rising rapidly. Hailey became numb to the pain and she was feeling things she thought she would never feel. Her body felt alive and pleasurable.  
  
"Oh god Draco" she said in a hard moan. Draco panted as he shoved in harder sweat beads rolling down his face. "God Hailey, you are so beautiful!" he said into a loud moan. Draco could feel himself ready to explode, he thrust into her a few more times more and he collapsed onto her his head falling to her chest. Hailey was still moaning at the last bit of his thrusts. Her breaths slowly became normal and she stroked her hands through his hair. "Hailey, did I hurt you?" Draco asked his breaths slowly down also. "At first, but then it fell really good" she said smiling. Draco laughed, "well I think we ought to go to sleep" Draco sat up and slipped on his boxers and walked over to the wall and pulled down a bed. " There was a bed, and we did it on a desk top?" she asked her eyes nearly popping out of her head; the desk was really uncomfortable. "Ya, sorry about that" he said lying down into the bed. Hailey slipped on her panties and slid off the desk and laid next to him pulling the covers over her. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently before closing his eyes to sleep. Hailey smiled and slowly closed her eyes savoring that last moment of that day. 


End file.
